The Professor
by Tawnypelt37
Summary: I will tell you a story from a hundred years ago, where a lone professor puttered about and kept a life of seemingly nonsensically mad solitude. Beware the sadness of my ramblings. If you wish to hear it, I still warn you away, for you may cry a thousand tears.


**The Professor**

I will tell you a story from a hundred years ago, where a lone professor puttered about and kept a life of seemingly nonsensically mad solitude. Beware the sadness of my ramblings. If you wish to hear it, I still warn you away, for you may cry a thousand tears.  
Hm. You _really_ want to hear it? _Really, really_? Ah, okay. Very well then, I shall begin:

_Once, there was a man, a man of many talents, but he slowly strayed away from such talents. His mind began to crumble, a new mentality taking hold. He wanted to be great. He wanted to be recognized, but all the same he didn't, for the thing he practiced was less than something sane. He kept the needles hidden, along with the tanks of glowing green, alight with something much more vile than his very mind. _

_He never kept his head quite straight, but he was still a genius all the same. The man was growing old, but his mind was never dimming in its brilliance. It was a fascinating phenomenon that he discovered, to fuel the people's homes and keep their bodies going. He reprogrammed their brains, their DNA, their genes were overtaken by a monster from the past. _

_Though he never knew it until his very last breath, he had discovered a volatile creature that had fallen from the skies, having thought it was the very thing that had been destroyed by it. This creature you may ask about, was quite a deadly thing, with skin a greying pallor and violet eyes that once had glowed. This creature had ethereal beauty, with silver hair and a body built of tentacles. Its body had long since gone to rot, but its mind was still intact. Its power emanated through the minds of people whom the good doctor had infected. He used its cells and DNA to construct the most perfect being in existence, who slowly rotted from his brain and lost his head to madness. _

_A god the man became, according to his mother, the being who took over and infected all the world. _

_A small young man with a head of golden spikes and a name that spoke of Zeus, took down the man who lost his head to madness. His chest was marred with a single scar that rested over his heart, where the beast that had befallen his hero impaled his heart straight through. _

_The man was broken down and taken to the good doctor who began this wretched mess. The man with Zeus' namesake began to drown in a haze of burning green, his mind slowly breaking down into the mess he is. His best friend never left his side and stayed with him till the end of time. _

_The man with puppy eyes and an optimistic view, led the man with Zeus' namesake through the haze of green, to rest upon the blood-stained ground, where he would lay to rest a final time. The man with puppy eyes and an optimistic view, finally fell at last, his violet eyes dimming into the static daze that is death. The man with Zeus' namesake screamed to the heavens, his heart broken down and his thoughts a tangled mess. He couldn't find himself among the scattered remnants of his memories, that had been overtaken by the man with puppy eyes and an optimistic view. _

_There never was a day where the man with Zeus' namesake could ever forgive his hero for the devastation caused to his heart and to the world. He wanted his revenge, he wanted the Professor dead for the carnage he had created within his own head and in the planet. The god had risen a second time, vengeance programmed into him via his mother, who decided world domination was the key. _

_A man with auburn hair and a poet's tongue, descended from the skies in blaze of dying flames to rest upon the ground others worshipped in a past that would never become reality again. He wept to his goddess, begging for redemption, his body breaking down without reservation. He eventually lost himself to the madness, receding into isolation to fall further down the pit of anguish. _

_A man who never lived for anything less than honor, laid down his blade to the man with puppy eyes and an optimistic view. He was finally relinquished from his chains that held him down to the world, and faded away, a whisper. He was never spoken of again, never remembered, for there was no one left to remember him. _

_It would be some time before the man with a name that spoke of the skies would rise again to defeat the man who declared himself a god. The most perfect being came to be the worst, and fell again to the spike-haired man. Within the place of death, the man with glowing cat eyes and a complex of a god, laid in wait to rise yet again against the man with golden spikes. The man with golden spikes and a name of the skies found himself again, much to his chagrin, as his memories had been sapped. He no longer remembered his time back with the place that his hero used to walk. _

_When the most perfect being came to be again a final time, the golden spike-haired man cut him down and thus he was ended. The man with Zeus' namesake then set out to destroy the man who wronged him in the worst of ways and left him but a shell of his past self. _

_The Professor, oh the dear mad Professor, eventually fell to the man with Zeus' namesake, struck down with a blade made from the world's last defense. _

There you go, my dear child. That is the story of the Professor that puttered about and lived a life of seemingly nonsensically mad solitude. Though he fell to madness and used his mind for cruelty, he was still a genius. I hope you liked my story, dear child.


End file.
